


Gone to Seed

by Parallax_Delta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Size Difference, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta
Summary: A desperate priestess turns to dark magics and summons a demon in a last-ditch effort to save her starving village.
Kudos: 32





	Gone to Seed

“Priestess, may I speak with you a moment?”

Alyssia nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice called out to her from behind. She let go of the cart she was pulling behind her and turned to face the man speaking to her. Even in the dimming light of dusk she could recognize him as Marvin, one of the farmers who lived in her village. “Of course. How can I help you?” she said.

“Have the messengers returned yet?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes,” she said sadly. “It is as we feared.”

“Then there will be no aid from the king.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“I suppose there’s nothing we can do now but pray to the goddess for aid.”

“Have faith, Marvin.”

“My children can’t eat faith,” he said bitterly. “I’m sorry. The stress of this is wearing on me.”

“I understand. Go back to your family now. Perhaps the goddess will answer our prayers tomorrow,” she said before picking up the handle of the cart and turning to leave.

“What’s that you’ve got in the cart?”Marvin said. “It looks awfully heavy.” 

She froze. “It’s not that heavy. Just some supplies for the harvest festival. Nothing I can’t handle.” She said trying to maintain her composure.

“The harvest festival? Is there even going to be a harvest festival without a harvest?” Marvin asked.

“We still have plans to do what we can. It will be a nice distraction for the children at least.”

“I see. Well don’t work too hard. You deserve some rest too.” He said before turning to leave.

“Just trust in the goddess, she will surely give us aid in out hour of need.” Alyssia said as he left. 

She pulled the cart the rest of the way up to her cottage that sat on top of a hill a short distance away from the other houses. She pulled the cart inside, before closing and baring the door tightly. She lit a candle and pulled back the cloth covering the contents of the cart, revealing a dusty tome with a broken wax seal, and a stone idol with a wicked grin.

Alyssia chuckled to herself. “Have faith, trust in the goddess… How can I say that when I’m the one who’s already given up hope.” She knelt down and offered one last desperate prayer to her patron, but there was no reply. “Then I have no other choice.” She said as she stood up and began to hoist the idol from the cart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssia consulted the book that was now sitting on the floor beside her. It was difficult work, these runes were unfamiliar to her, and the tome was unspeakably ancient, nearly crumbling to dust as she turned the pages. She squeezed her finger to get the blood flowing again and carefully transcribed another rune of the blasphemous inscription onto the floor of her home. “How did it come to this?” she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Until last week the very idea that she, a respected priestess in service of the goddess, would willingly put herself in this situation would be unthinkable. Stealing a book from the forbidden vault, digging up an idol of darkness burred by her ancestors, dabbling in demonic magics, any one of these things would be enough to see her put to death, but there simply was no other way.

She stood up and walked slowly around the circle drawn on the ground, careful not to knock over any of the candles or crystals placed along its edge. Looking over her evening’s work, Alyssia verified that each accursed rune and inscription matched the one from the book. At last, she stood before the idol. Its carved stone face, frozen in an eternal grimace, stared back at her. This was it, there was no going back after what came next. She squeezed her finger once more letting the drop of blood fall from her finger to the edge of the circle. “With this, I release you.” She said, and the idol began to glow. Cracks rapidly spread over its surface and suddenly, it exploded, blasting shards of stone into every corner of the cottage. 

There was a tremendous rush of air as the ceiling of the humble little cottage was torn asunder. The demon filled his lungs with cool night air as he soared upwards on leathery wings. Hundreds of feet int the air he stopped, spreading his wings wide as he smiled to himself. At last he would have vengeance upon those who imprisoned him. Those pathetic fools in Kalgav would breathe their last this night. Raising his hands he called forth vast and malevolent energies that had lain dormant within the earth, awaiting their master’s return. His cruel smile widened further and he looked down upon the city beneath him, as he prepared to rain death and destruction upon it.

However, what he saw beneath him was not the bustling metropolis he expected. Stretched out before him was a sleepy farming village nestled into a small valley. He glanced around in confusion. He hadn’t been moved during his long imprisonment, he knew that much, but this landscape was unfamiliar to him. Peering into the darkness, his keen eyes searched for any landmark he could remember. All he saw was a crumbling ruin atop the rim of the valley, what may have once been a mighty fort now crumbling to dust.

Banishing the dark force he had been gathering back to where it came from, he swooped back down to the cottage below, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris as he landed. He looked down at his feet at the amateurish runes and spells written into the stone floor in quickly-drying blood. The demon sneered, kicking a candle out of the circle drawn on the floor, where it sailed over the open book of magic and snuffed itself out of the stone floor. Alyssia flinched as she lay cowering at his feet, and he turned his attentions to her. “You there, wretch. Are you the one who freed me?” He spoke with a deep voice that seemed to fill the room.

She bowed deeper, pressing her face against the floor in fear. “Y-yes.” she replied.

“Look at me when I am speaking to you. Where is the kingdom of Kalgav? What happened to the great city of man that once stood here?”

“Kalgav?” she looked up bewildered. When the idol had shattered, she hadn’t even got a glimpse of the ancient evil she had freed. He was nothing like the imps she had once seen committing cruel mischief in the forest. Standing before her was a true demon, tall and muscular with slate-gray skin and piercing yellow eyes beneath four curved horns. He stood at least seven feet tall and wore an armored skirt and arm guards, but nothing else. She could feel an aura of raw power radiating from him that shook her to the core. 

The demon looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Steeling herself, the woman found her voice. “The legends say it was destroyed a thousand years ago. The Marnians sacked the city, enslaved its people, and forced them to carry the stones of the city over the mountains to build a temple to their storm god.”

The demon chuckled. “A fitting punishment. The thought of those pathetic fools breaking their backs tearing their own city apart and carrying it off truly brings me joy. Though I must say I’m dissapointed I couldn’t have been there to destroy them myself.” He looked out a window whose curtains had been blown away by his ascent, surveying the village outside. “I suppose a lot can change in a thousand years.” With a wave of his hand the stone floor cracked and raised from the ground, forming the crude shape of a chair. Folding his wings behind his back, he sat down and glared at the woman who had granted him his freedom. She looked to be in her forties, with long brown hair, and a voluptuous figure. He noted her manner of dress: a thin white robe that indicated she might be a priestess of some manner. Alyssia looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

“G-great demon Jibranth-”

“You will address me as Lord Jibranth.” he interrupted. “No spells to bind me, no safeguards, not even a proper barrier. Did you expect that if you freed me, I’d simply do your bidding out of gratitude? You’re not very clever, are you?” Her face burned with embarrassment as the demon taunted her. “What is your name, human?”

“My name is Alyssia, Lord Jibranth.”

He leaned back in his chair. “Alyssia. Well, Alyssia, since I am in a generous mood, I will spare your life and those of your people, in thanks for breaking the seal upon me. With that, I will take my leave of this place.” Jibranth stood up and began to spread his wings once more.

Alyssia threw herself at his feet. “Wait, Lord Jibranth. Please, hear my plea.”

He looked down at her with pity as she clung to his leg. He could feel her breasts pressing against him, and it reminded him of days long ago. Jibranth was a demon of destruction, not seduction, his conquests were on the battlefield, and demons could rarely stand each other’s presence long enough to mate. Even ignoring his thousand years of imprisonment, it had been ages since he was last this close to a woman. He sighed. “Very well. Who is it that you want me to destroy?”

“Destroy? No there is no one I want to destroy.”

“Then why have you freed me. I would assume no one would be foolish enough to unseal a greater demon for trivial matters.”

“I need your help to save my people.”

“To save your people? An invading army giving you trouble, or bandits perhaps? I can make short work of anyone threatening your village. It would be a lovely warm-up.”

“No, it’s not that.” Alyssia said.

“Then get to the point, woman. I am losing my patience.” Jibranth shook her off his leg and wandered back over to the stone chair he’d made and sat down once more.

“My people are starving. The last year was already lean and harsh, but a month ago our village’s grain store was struck by lightning and burned to the ground. Now, a week ago, a great windstorm passed through the valley. The village was spared, but the fields were ravaged and our crops ruined. Even the very soil was scoured from the earth by the winds.”

“Where was your goddess in all this?” Jibranth asked.

“I have prayed to her ceaselessly, but she does not answer. I can no longer hear the goddess’s voice.” Alyssia said, her eyes downcast.

Jibranth smiled. “The gods are as capricious as ever. What of your neighbors? Surely there is a king beyond this valley that you could crawl to for help before you fall to consorting with the likes of me?”

“We asked for aid, but a messenger arrived this morning saying none will be given. They say it is divine punishment from the storm god. None of the other Vassal-states would dare go against a proclamation from the king. The will be no aid coming to save us.”

“One season of hunger was all it took to make you forsake your gods?” Jibranth laughed heartily.

“I had no other choice. I prayed for guidance, I consulted the holy texts, there was no answer to our plight. The people of this village are my responsibility. I had to do something.”

“Justify it however you like, you still come crawling to me for help. What makes you think I will be any more inclined to listen to your prayers than your goddess?”

“The ancient texts say you hold great power. I assumed a powerful demon such as yourself would have some way of saving my people. Even just to restore the soil would be a great boon. However if it is beyond your power then-”

“Silence!” Jibranth stood up, his eyes blazing with fiery light. “You dare insult me? I am a greater demon of the earth, there is nothing that is beyond me!” Alyssia looked up at him with hope in her eyes, he glared back in annoyance. “I must be going soft,” he muttered to himself. “Very well, I will save your people, as an exercise of my great power. There is only the matter of my payment to discuss.”

“Payment, Lord Jibranth?”

“Your reward for freeing me was to not die for my amusement. I will do nothing else without recompense.” The demon stroked his chin in thought. “Perhaps I should ask for your firstborn child?”

“I am sorry, Lord Jibranth, but I have no children.”

“Oh, what would I do with a child anyways. Any relatives or lovers whose lives you would sacrifice to me?”

“No, my lord.” She shook her head.

“Then what do you have to offer me?”

“Only myself, Lord Jibranth.”

He sighed again, placing his hand over his face. “I suppose that will have to suffice.” He pointed at Alyssia. “If I restore your people’s fields then from this day forth you will belong to me, mind, body, heart, and soul. You will forsake your goddess and devote yourself to me.”

Alyssia swallowed hard. Her whole life she’d been devout, but now here she was about to give herself over to a demon. She reassured herself that there was no other choice. “I swear that I will give myself to you if you restore our fields,” she said.

All the remaining candles in the room went out in an instant, plunging the cottage into darkness. The only light was the glowing eyes of the great demon staring at her from across the room. “Then the pact is sealed.” Jibranth said.

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Jibranth spoke up. “I don’t suppose you could light some of these candles once more?”

“Of course, right away.” Alyssia fumbled around on the floor for a candle. She soon found one and placed it in front of her. Even without the aid of her goddess, Alyssia could still do a little magic. Holding her fingertips together, she summoned up power from within her and a tiny flame burst into being between her fingers. The priestess carefully lowered the dancing flame until it rested on the candle's wick and moved her hands apart. Jibranth sat with his chin resting in his hand in quiet contemplation. He paid no heed to Alyssia as she moved about the room, moving the other candles off the floor and relighting them. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord Jibranth.”

“No, I need to think for a moment. Restoring life to your fields is easily within my power, however it is not a method I use often.” He raised his hand with a beckoning motion and a large shard of stone left over from the idol that once held him lifted into the air. It slowly floated across the room and stopped in mid-air before him. “You see, destruction is a trivial matter.” He closed his hand into a fist. The stone shattered. Alyssia covered her face as tiny shards of rock showered the room. When she opened her eyes, she saw the demon swirling his fingers in the air. As he did, the fragments of the rock he destroyed flew into the air and swirled around his hand. “Creation is infinitely more difficult. It requires finesse, knowledge, and ritual.” Holding the swirling rock between his hands, he pressed them together breathing into his hands as he did. Golden light shone from between his fingers, and when he opened his hands a tiny stone figurine lay in his palm.

Jibranth tossed the little statue to Alyssia who nearly dropped it. She held it up to a candle to get a better look. She recognized the tiny figurine as a woman in priestess robes, standing with a serene expression on her face. In fact, in seemed to be a statue of her, as exquisitely sculpted as any statue in the temple. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It’s yours now.” Jibranth said, waving at her dismissively. “You see, demons are not known for creating things, but there’s nothing that says they cannot. It’s simply that most have little patience for such matters.” He raised his hand into the air, pulling a pillar of stone from the ground at his feet. The demon placed his hand flat on this makeshift table and slowly raised it above the surface. Golden lightning crackled from hi fingertips, and a small tendril of stone followed his hand upwards. Jagged spikes extended out like thorns from the stone vine he had created. “Hmm. No, that’s not right. Raw power won’t be enough.” He crushed the vine to powder beneath his palm.

Next he held his hand up to his mouth and bit into his finger with razor-sharp teeth. A drop of black blood welled up and fell to the table. It sizzled and burned, melting a hole into the stone surface of the table. Alyssia watched with concern. Jibranth watched as another drop welled up and fell to the table. This time he watched it with intensity, fixing his gaze upon it and focusing his intent. Once again, a small hole melted into the surface of the stone, but soon a small gnarled vine rose out of the hole. It was a sickly purple color and covered with razor-sharp thorns, but it appeared to be a living thing.

“It looks like there can be no half-measures with magic like this.” The demon mused as he watched the vine curl upwards. Before a third drop of demonic blood could form he swiped his finger in a circle on the table, leaving behind a magic circle perfectly inscribed in black blood. Holding his hands above the circle, he whispered something in a language Alyssia had never heard before, a spell cast in the harsh and brusque language of demons. The surface of the table cracked and another plant emerged, fine green leaves twisted away from its stem as it grew and at its tip a small bud formed that quickly blossomed into a beautiful flower. Jibranth leaned back in his chair, looking over his handiwork, a smug, prideful look on his face.

Alyssia stepped forwards to look at the flower. It looked real, healthy even. She reached out to touch it, feeling the soft petals with her fingertips. “It is real, is it not? It will not vanish the moment the sun rises, or when you cease to look upon it, will it?”

“No. Though, I believe your goddess would consider its creation to be blasphemy, it should be no different from any other flower. I am a demon of my word. Our bargain was to restore your fields, I will not try to fool you with illusions or ephemeral crops. All that is left is the matter of scale.” Jibranth stood up and walked to the door of the cottage. “I believe I am prepared. Lead me to these fields of yours.”

Alyssia suddenly looked worried. “Lord Jibranth, what shall we do if you are seen on the way to the fields?”

“That’s not my concern. I’d suggest you lead me there quickly and quietly if you are fearful of being seen in my presence.”

“Very well, Lord Jibranth,” Alyssia said as she mentally plotted a route to the fields away from any houses or prying eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve certainly taken me on a roundabout route to get here,” Jibranth said as the two of them stepped through a gate in a fence.

“If you are seen with me, this will all be four naught,” Alyssia protested, but Jibranth brushed her concerns aside with a wave of his hand.

He stepped forwards, surveying the devastation that was once wide and fertile fields of grain and other crops. Now, in their place, was a barren waste with wide tracts of soil stripped away revealing the rock beneath. “I am impressed,” Jibranth said as he strolled across the ruined plain. He looked down at the tattered remains of the village’s crops as he passed by. “The destruction here is quite thorough. You say a mere windstorm caused this?”

“It was no mere windstorm, it was like nothing we had ever seen before,” Alyssia said, trembling as she recalled that awful day. “There was terrible hail and great whirlwinds that tore then land asunder.” 

“Are you absolutely certain you haven’t angered the storm god?” Jibranth said with a laugh. “Not that I care if you have. Demons bow before no gods.” They walked in silence under the moonlight for some time, until they could no longer see the village. “This should be far enough,” Jibranth said.

“Will you be able to restore the fields from here, Lord Jibranth?” Alyssia looked over to see the demon unfastening his armored skirt. He tossed it to the side, leaving himself wholly naked except for his armguards. “My lord, what are you doing?” Alyssia asked, averting her gaze from him.

Jibranth turned to face her, paying no mind to Alyssia’s distress at his nudity. “There is great power that resides in the earth, power that has laid dormant for a thousand years. I will need to impart my essence into the land, in order to make use of this power. As you saw in your home, I can use my blood to more precisely control the magics needed. However, even a demon such as I does not have enough blood in his body to spread it over these fields.”

“But why have you disrobed, Lord Jibranth?”

“It’s simple. If my blood will not suffice, then I shall have to use another precious fluid.” The demon stood with his hands on his hips with a proud look on his face.

“You mean to use your seed to cast this spell?” Alyssia said, bewildered by this sudden turn of events.

“Precisely.” The demon grasped his member in one hand and began to stroke it.

Alyssia blushed and turned away. “Please hurry then.”

“Afraid someone will catch the two of us out here?” the demon said.

“Yes, I am. Being so exposed in this open field Is making me nervous.” Alyssia felt the presence of the demon behind her, like standing before an open fire. It was strange, his presence should have been terrifying, but she felt comforted by it. It was much better than being out in the fields alone at night, even if her companion was a foul demon.

“This would go much faster, if you would only help,” He said softly.

“Help, but…”

“Surely you’re not so ignorant to not know how you could help me.”

“No, it’s just…” She wasn’t completely ignorant, but she had been a priestess so long that she had almost forgotten. Her position didn’t allow for marriage or courtship, and she dared not draw the goddess’s wrath by dabbling any any secret trysts with any of the village men. Though there were times she had wished for companionship, she knew she was well beyond what was considered “a marriageable age”. In general, she had just gotten used to everyone in the village seeing her as a motherly figure, instead of a woman.

Alyssia turned to face him, suddenly finding herself facing his broad chest with something warm and hard pressing against her stomach. “What?” he asked, looking down at her with his piercing yellow eyes.

“I, uh, I mean,” she stammered. “Surely you don’t find someone like myself attractive enough to hold your interest.”

“Are you begging me for compliments?”

“No, it’s just, for someone of my age-”

Jibranth cut her off with a laugh. “Ha! How insecure you are.” He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at his. “Alyssia, you’re being foolish. Just how old do you think I am? More importantly, right now you’re wasting my time. If this offends your sensibilities, then go cower on the other side of that hill while I work, but I’ll have your help if you’ll give it to me.” 

“I… I will help.” she said.

“Good. Now why don’t you take off your robes.”

Alyssia looked around the open field nervously before slowly taking off her robes. She folded them and laid them on the ground beside her. She walked back over to the demon who was waiting impatiently. He looked down at her hungrily, He raised a broad hand and reached for her. Alyssia winced, expecting him to grope her chest, but instead he gently grabbed her hand and placed it onto his member. Alyssia opened her eyes, looking up at the demon.

“Go on,” He said.

She looked back down to her hands. She had initially expected something grotesque and shocking, but the only thing surprising about the demon’s cock was how similar it was to a human’s. It was gray in color, matching his skin, with its head a darker hue. The only thing truly supernatural about it was the size. It was large enough that even if she placed both her hands on his shaft, it wouldn’t cover his length.

Alyssia held it motionless for a few seconds, feeling it throb in her hands. As she slid her left hand along its length, she could feel the warmth radiating off of it against her palm. She looked up at him once more as she slowly stroked him. Jibranth grunted approvingly. She was a bit awkward and unsure, but it still felt somewhat pleasurable. He placed his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Alyssia tried as hard as she could to focus on the task at hand and to ignore the fact that she was standing in the middle of an empty field jerking off a demon she’d summoned less than an hour ago. However, it was no use, she was simply too distracted and nervous to pleasure him well enough. She looked up at the demon apologetically. “I’m sorry, Lord Jibranth, I’m just not used to this kind of thing.”

He sighed. “You need not address me so formally any longer. I know I was the one who told you to do so, but I tire of it already,” he said, stroking his chin in thought. “Why don’t we try something different, perhaps something requiring a bit less dexterity.” He gently cupped one of her breasts with his hand. “Maybe we can put these to some use.”

Alyssia blushed. “I… I’m not sure. I’ve never done anything like this.”

“It’s somewhat refreshing to be with someone so naive in the ways of sex.” Jibranth said with a laugh. “Maybe this will make it easier”. He swung his arms out and breathed in deeply. As he inhaled his body began to grow larger and larger, until he towered over Alyssia. She stepped back from him in shock, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her in place.

“I didn’t know you were capable of such magics.” Alyssia said.

“As I said, anything is possible for a demon of my caliber.” Jibranth boasted. He stepped forwards, his dick now the perfect height to slip between Alyssia’s breasts. 

Alyssia looked up at Jibranth who was watching her expectantly. She squeezed her breasts together with her arms, wrapping them around his cock. It fit perfectly, with only the very tip poking out of her cleavage. “Like this?”

“Yes, that should work.” The demon placed his hands on her shoulders for support and pulled his cock back before thrusting it forwards. He slowly began to thrust in and out, enjoying the feeling of his cock being completely surrounded by warm softness. It was something he had never experienced before in all his years and it was better than he had imagined it would be. No prideful demoness would ever consent to something like this. Plus, a demoness who was voluptuous enough, instead of a slender, lithe killer was rarer than a cold day in the pit. No, every demon man knew this was the kind of act you could only do with a human.

Alyssia could feel its warm length sliding between her breasts, leaving a trail of precum. This act caused a wet, sticky sound that grew louder as he continued to use her body for his pleasure. As a priestess, she should have been disgusted by this debased act, but for some reason it didn’t bother her that much. In fact, she found herself eagerly anticipating his orgasm as he slowly thrusted his cock against her chest.

At last, with with a grunt, Jibranth came, his semen pouring into her cleavage. The demon closed his eyes in pleasure as his cum splashed against her neck and chin. He stepped back away from her as the last of his orgasm fell onto the dusty ground.

Alyssia stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. The demon’s warm semen slowly flowed down across her chest as she waited for him to recover.

He opened his eyes to see her standing before him looking distressed as the cum dripped further down her body. Jibranth chuckled at the sight.

“This isn’t funny. What do you want me to do with this?” Alyssia said, looking at him indignantly.

“Hold for a moment.” Jibranth said before swiping a hand over Alyssia’s chest. Gathering up a handful of his semen, he flung it onto the ground. Pointing his fingers at it, he slowly rotated his hand. The fluid on the ground matched his motions, revolving on the dirt, leaving behind lines and runes in the dust. As it finished the inscription, he held out his palm towards it and the runes sunk into the earth. A second later a single stalk of wheat burst from the ground, quickly growing as tall as a man. “What do you think of this?” He asked Alyssia.

She stood up and looked over the newly-grown plant. “It appears to be fine, a lovely specimen, but surely this will take far too long to restore the entire field this way.”

“Of course. This was merely a test. In order to restore these fields, we’ll have to do much more.” He closed his eyes and stood silently for a few moments.

“Lord Jibranth, is something wrong?” Alyssia asked.

“I am trying to recall a spell. One I used only once before, in my youth, as a joke.”

“A joke?” Alyssia said, perplexed.

“Ah, yes.” The demon said, opening his eyes. He began chanting in his demonic language wrapping his wings around himself. As his continued he began to raise his voice, he opened his wings wide and placed both hands against his crotch. The field was silent aside from the single stalk of wheat rustling in the wind.

“What is this spell supposed to do?” Alyssia said, looking around.

“Just watch,” Jibranth said, gesturing to his dick.

As Alyssia watched, it began to swell. At first she thought it was merely becoming erect again, but she soon realized that it was actually growing larger. She gasped as his package stretched down towards his knees, and even further beyond. Within seconds his cock had reached the ground and each of his balls was larger than her head. Blinking and shaking her head, Alyssia tried to snap herself out of this delusion she was having. It was simply impossible for his cock to be that large. Yet, despite the fact that it had no right to be such a size, his cock continued to grow. Alyssia backed up in instinctual fear as it began to reach truly monstrous proportions. The mass of gray flesh stretched out along the ground pushing dirt and rocks aside until its shaft was larger than a horse, and each gray orb below was larger than Alyssia’s entire body.

“This is…” She said, dumbfounded. Continuing to back up.

“Impressive, is it not?” Jibranth said proudly.

“This is lunacy. Completely beyond comprehension. This is just-”

“The only way we’re going to get this done tonight.” He cut her off. “Now I will likely need your help once again for this part.”

“What do you expect me to do with such a monstrous thing?” Alyssia said, gesturing to his cock.

“Trust me, it won’t be as difficult as you think. Now come over here. It’s not going to hurt you.”

As she walked over to him, the demon watched her with lust in his eyes. Stopping a few steps away, Alyssia reached out to gingerly touch the beast that lay before her. It felt warm and soft against her hand. Suddenly, she felt it throb beneath her hand as supernaturally enhanced veins pumped blood beneath the surface. Alyssia pulled her hand back in shock.

“Oh, don’t be so timid, priestess.” Jibranth leaned over, grabbing her around the waist with both hands.

Alyssia gasped as he lifted her into the air with ease and set her down, straddling his cock. The mass of flesh beneath her was soft and warm. She could feel it swelling between her legs, slowly forcing them apart. Tilting her head back. she looked up at the demon. 

“Jibranth, I’m still not sure what I can do against something of this size.” She looked up at the head of his cock as it stretched up towards the moonlit sky, already higher then her own head.

“I must apologize, I’m not as familiar with sexual magics as some of my brethren are, but I believe I should be able to increase my own sensitivity if I focus on it. Just use your body as best as you can.” He grunted as his colossal erection reached its maximum, a length nearly twice Alyssia’s height. The demon closed his eyes and focused on attempting to enhance himself further.

The priestess stared in awe at the sight before her. She gingerly placed her hands on the surface of the demon’s shaft and felt it throb under her touch. This vision of pure primal lust was slowly awakening things in her that she had long suppressed. Alyssia began to pull herself along its length with her hands. When the slope of the shaft became to great to move forwards any further, she wrapped her arms around it, pressing her breasts against its surface.

Feeling the priestess grip his shaft, Jibranth opened his eyes. Even a powerful demon such as himself was mesmerized by the sight before him. Alyssia clung onto his cock, squeezing it with her whole body. Instinctively, she began to grind her hips against his shaft. He began to worry he had boosted his sensitivity too much, the sensations coming from his cock were overwhelming. Jibranth could feel the priestess’s every movement as she began to get caught up in the act of pleasuring his gargantuan cock.

Alyssia marveled at how the demon’s shaft twitched and throbbed appreciatively as she stroked it with her whole body. She thought riding a cock of this size would make her feel small, but instead she felt powerful. The fact that she could give pleasure to a monster of a cock like this thrilled her in ways she barely understood. It brought back hazy memories of impossible fantasies left behind in her youth. Pressing her face against the towering shaft’s skin, she felt its warmth against her cheek and heard Jibranth’s heart beat faster. She kept telling herself that she did this because it was her duty, not because she needed to convince herself to continue, but to try to convince herself that she didn’t enjoy this as much as she did.

Jibranth felt an immense pressure building in his balls. They swelled and grew even further as he poured his magic into them, his need for release building every second. “Keep going, don’t stop now. I’m getting close.” he encouraged Alyssia. She continued to grind her hips against it as she kissed the shaft that she could barely wrap her arms around. The sensation of her lips on his cock was enough to push Jibranth over the edge.

“Rrraaagghh!” he cried out, as his cock erupted. A wide stream of cum arced high into the night sky before raining down on the barren soil. Jibranth strained with exertion as his muscles labored to pump the thick liquid up the length of his shaft. Over and over his enhanced balls released their load into the air, and the heavy, pounding rain of cum was almost deafening. It splattered everywhere, coating the ground in white sludge as far as the eye could see. 

Alyssia watched in awe as the air around her was filled with falling globs of demon cum. There was nowhere safe from his rain of semen, and she soon found her body covered as completely as the village fields were. It got absolutely everywhere, coating her body from head to toe in the warm, sticky fluid. Some even got into her mouth, and the taste was completely alien to her, but it wasn’t as bitter or unpleasant as she had expected.

Jibranth’s cock slowly went limp, gently lowering Alyssia to the ground, before shrinking back to its original size. Alyssia felt a momentary twinge of disappointment, that the act ended before she could reach her climax as well. She looked down at her body, still dripping with the demon’s cum, and began trying to brush off some of the thick fluid.

“Well now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jibranth said as he walked over to her.

“No, It wasn’t,” Alyssia said, blushing. “I must admit I enjoyed that as well.”

The demon cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. “If you’ll just give me a moment, I’ll show you what a true greater demon of the earth can do.” He held his hands into the air and began chanting. As he did, the sticky white fluid that now coated the landscape glowed and began to move. The mass of cum revolved around him, then sunk into the earth, leaving intricate glowing patterns on the soil. Jibranth once more called for the ancient magics that resided in the earth, but this time he called them to create rather than to destroy. He drew the power into himself before letting it flow into his spell. At last, the spiraling patterns of sperm sunk completely into the ground, leaving the field as barren and silent as it had been when they arrived. 

Alyssia was about to ask if his spell had failed, when she felt a ripple in the ground beneath her feet. She looked down to see dozens of plants sprouting from the ruined earth. She stepped towards Jibranth to get out of their way as they grew with surprising speed. Within seconds the area was overtaken with a haphazard mixture of plants. Within minutes the field was filled with fruits, vegetables, and grains as far as the eye could see.

“It’s incredible,” Alyssia said, her mouth agape. 

“Well, it is a bit messy. Not my best work, but it should last your people through the winter.”

“Thank you, Jibranth.” Alyssia said before wrapping him in a tight embrace. There was a wet, squelching sound as she hugged him, and she realized she was still covered in semen from head to toe. “I’m sorry, I have soiled you!” She said, and tried to step away, but he held her close.

“Pay no mind to that. It’s only my own seed.” he waved his hand off to the side, and all the remaining cum coating their bodies followed his arm, compelled by his magic, where it splattered on the ground. He looked down at her with a strange look on her face.

“Jibranth... why are you still holding me like this?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Demons don’t often embrace like this. On the whole, we’re too busy squabbling and jostling for position to ever get close to one another.”

“You’ve kept your end of the deal. I’m as yours now to do with as you please. If you want to stand in this field, then who am I to argue.”

“Do you still fear me? Or perhaps it’s hatred that you feel for me now.”

“No, I don’t fear or hate you.” Alyssia said. “How could I hate you? You’ve done everything I asked of you, though your methods are quite unusual. You are quite kind for a demon.”

“Kind!” said Jibranth, stepping back in shock. “Kind? Maybe I really am going soft.”

Alyssia quickly apologized, “I’m sorry, I meant no offense.”

“Well, I am offended nonetheless.” The demon said, turning away from her.

As they stood in awkward silence, Alyssia inspected the plants around her. They looked no different than any normal plant, and didn’t feel any different either. It appeared that he had really done it. She turned back around to find the gray-skinned demon staring at her across the clearing. “What is it? Is there something wrong?” she asked.

“No, I’m merely watching you.” he said. “You fascinate me. You’re not like the usual power-hungry fools who call upon my kind. At the very least you’re far more beautiful.”

“Are you attempting to flatter me?” Alyssia blushed, and turned away from him.

“Perhaps.” he said. She could once again feel his presence behind her. She felt no malice coming from him, only a comforting warmth radiating out from his body. Alyssia gasped as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and pressed a large, warm rod against her back.

“After all that you’re still not satisfied?” she asked.

“I saw you and felt my strength returning.” he said. She could feel his breath on her neck. “If I asked you to lay with me, here in this field, would you?”

“Is that what you’re commanding me to do?” she asked.

“I am not commanding, I am merely asking. Admittedly it is a rare thing for a demon to do.”

Alyssia turned to face him, looking up into his golden eyes. Confusing feelings swirled inside her. Gratefulness, trepidation, desire, and the last vestiges of her crumbling faith fought within her. This night of debauchery had slowly worn down her resistance to nothing. As she gazed into the eyes of the one she had sworn herself to, she felt desire well up inside her, fueled by the need for the release she failed to reach earlier. “I would not be opposed, to that.” she said meekly.

“Good,” he said, before holding onto her tightly and falling over backward to the ground. 

“Ah!” Cried Alyssia as she toppled over on top of the demon. “Please be a bit more gentle.” she said once she composed herself.

“I’ll try,” he said. “Now where were we?” he lifted his head up and kissed her as his wings wrapped around the pair. 

“I… I must confess, I’ve never been kissed like that.” Alyssia said when they broke away.

“Neither have I,” said Jibranth, letting his wings fold back behind his back as he sat up. “Such human displays of affection are usually considered improper for demons. Not that anyone, demon or otherwise, would dare tell me what I can or can not do.” 

Alyssia looked at the ground beneath them. “Isn’t the ground hard beneath you? Why don’t we go back to my home and continue this there?”

Jibranth raised his hand into the air and slammed it into the ground with a thump. Instantaneously the hard packed earth beneath them crumbled into soft soil. “That should solve that problem,” the demon said, grinning at Alyssia.

“I suppose I should expect nothing less from a demon of the earth,” she said rolling off of him onto the now-softened ground. Jibranth rolled over on top of her, placing his cock against her slit. He began to gently rub it against her clit. Alyssia watched with a mixture of fear and lust. “Please be gentle. I’ve never…”

“Of course I will. I am many things, but a selfish lover is not one of them.” The demon pulled back and placed his cock against her lips. As he slowly began to push forward, he could feel her tensing up. He placed a hand to her side and let his magic flow through into her. Normally, he’d be out of his element with this type of magic, but he could feel the pact between them connecting them, giving him a greater connection that he thought was possible. He carefully spread his power through her, helping her to relax and soothe any pain.

Alyssia watched as inch after inch of the demon’s cock disappeared inside her. She felt no pain, just an unfamiliar feeling of fullness and a slowly building pleasure. Soon he stopped and began to pull out again. As he began to thrust back in, a little deeper this time, Alyssia felt something new welling up within her. A burning need that she didn’t know she had before this moment. She began to breathe heavier as she watched him gently pump in and out.

Jibranth was trying so hard to keep himself in check. He knew, as a demon, he should take whatever he wanted without a care for anyone else, like he always had. She was so tight and warm, and he was still so turned on, despite all that happened earlier, it was all he could do to keep himself from going wild. Still, he knew he couldn’t just go as fast as he wanted to without hurting her. So he went slowly, going deeper and picking up speed with every thrust. 

Alyssia stifled a moan, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Jibranth, embarrassed. “Still afraid somebody’s going to catch us?” he laughed. “I’ll give you something to moan about.” Using one hand to hold himself up, he reached down with the other hand to rub Alyssia’s clit.

Alyssia moaned into her hand again. Where before it felt just pleasant, now it felt shockingly good. It was almost more than she could take. She felt something building up inside her, a feeling she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember.

“Jibranth I’m… Ah!” Alyssia said as pleasure washed over her. He felt her tighten up and thrust in one last time, going all the way in. As she clamped down around him he came, his demonic semen flowing into her. Alyssia gasped as she felt the warmth of his magic-infused cum spread through her entire body.

“Jibranth...that was…” Alyssia said, as she felt Jibranth climb off of her.

“What’s going on out here!” said a voice over the hill.

“I don’t believe it, how is this possible?” someone else said.

Alyssia could see several men with torches walking through the fields, trying to figure out what was going on. Panicking, she looked around for Jibranth, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she spotted her robes lying on the ground. Realizing she was currently naked, she rushed over to her clothes and hurriedly dressed herself.

“I heard something over there.” One of the men said, and several pairs of footsteps converged on her location. Four men holding torches above their heads burst through the rows of grain in front of her. “Priestess? What are you doing out here?” One of the men asked. “What’s the meaning of all this? Is this an illusion? A blessing from the goddess?” said another.

“I… I was just…” her mind blanked out, she hadn’t expected to be caught in the act. How was she to explain this? The farmers looked at her expectantly.

“She was helping me fix up these fields for you,” said a voice from behind her. It wasn’t a voice she recognized, but it sounded vaguely familiar. A figure stepped out from between the rows of wheat and the farmers pointed their torches at him. This intruder was an unusually tall man, with pointed ears and brilliantly golden eyes. He was dressed head to toe in a garish outfit of autumnal colors. “The name’s Jib, I’m a nature spirit.”

“You did all this?”

“Well, I was just passing through and heard this poor priestess’s prayers. I thought I’d give her a hand if I could.” The farmers eyed him with suspicion. “I don’t want to step on any toes here. If you don’t like what I’ve done with the place, I’m sure I can put it back the way it was when I got here.”

“No no, I don’t think that will be necessary,” one of the men said.

Alyssia had already realized what was going on. “I can’t say for certain if he was sent here by the goddess, but I couldn’t turn down his generous offer of assistance.”

One of the farmers knelt down and plucked a fruit from its vine. Cautiously, he took a bite, and his face instantly lit up. “It’s real, it’s all real!” he said excitedly. He handed the fruit to one of the other men who inspected it closely before also taking a bite.

The man stood there in shock, juice dripping down his hand. “We’ve got to tell everyone!” He handed the dripping fruit and his torch over to the first man and ran over to “Jib” giving him a hearty embrace. “You’ve saved us. I can’t believe it.” he said, with tears in his eyes.

“Please come back with us to our village. We need to find some way to thank you properly.” said another man.

“If you insist,” Jib said with a smile. “I suppose I have time to stay a while.” 

“Come on, we’ll introduce you to everyone.” Said the man stuck holding two torches as he waved them towards the village.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” said Alyssia. The men turned and began walking towards the village with the priestess and “nature spirit” following closely behind. “What are you doing?” She whispered to him as they walked, just out of earshot of the farmers.

“I thought I’d stay here for a while. Take a little time to get myself re-established. Figure out just how much the world has changed while I’ve been locked away. Your people seem like a very trusting sort. I don’t think it’ll be too difficult to gain their trust. Just do a few parlor tricks, flex my power here, and there and I’ll have them eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“You mean to take advantage of my people’s hospitality?” Alyssia said.

“Would you prefer I subjugate them by force?” He chuckled to himself. “No, I think it will be much easier to play the part of the benevolent benefactor for now. And you, of course, will help me with this deception, isn’t that right, my priestess? Don’t forget where your loyalties lie now.” He waved his hands toward her and for a brief moment glowing red runes appeared on her skin, shining through her robes.

She gasped and hurriedly tried to cover herself, but the glow was gone before she could move. “What are you going to do with me?” She asked, the reality of her fate now sinking in.

“I’m not intending to control your every action, I don’t have the patience for that. The magic of the pact is merely there to keep you from betraying me. Yes, I think I’ll settle in here for a while, a few years, perhaps. Maybe I’ll find an excuse to wed the village priestess.”

Alyssia gasped. “You wouldn’t. The goddess-”

“Is none of your concern any more.” Jib interrupted. “And you’re obviously none of her concern either. If you ever held any favor with that goddess of yours, you certainly don’t after tonight.”

“You are, most certainly correct.” Alyssia said sadly.

“Don’t worry. As long as no one seals me up again, things will turn out just fine. You’ll see.” Said Jib, walking faster to catch up with the men. “Hey did I hear you something about a harvest festival?” he called out to the farmers.

Alyssia sighed and followed behind.


End file.
